This invention relates to a crimp terminal and relates to a connector including the crimp terminal.
Because a conductive core of a cable made of aluminum or aluminum alloy is likely to be oxidized, a crimp terminal to be connected to a conductive core of this kind is formed with serrations to break oxide films formed on the conductive core. For example, JPB 4979147 or JPA 2012-38453 discloses a crimp terminal with serrations. With reference to FIGS. 12 and 13, each of the crimp terminals of JPB 4979147 and JPA 2012-38453 includes a crimp barrel, an inner surface of which is formed with a plurality of cavities as serrations. As shown in FIG. 12, each cavity of serration of JPB 4979147 has a shape of parallelogram in a plane perpendicular to a depth direction of the cavity. As shown in FIG. 13, each cavity of serration of JPA 2012-38453 has a circular shape in a plane perpendicular to a depth direction of the cavity.
The crimp terminal of JPB 4979147 might have a problem that the conductive core is partially moved after crimping. If the conductive core be partially moved so that a gap occurs between the conductive core and the crimp terminal, the conductive core is formed with oxide films, again, which inhibit suitable electrical connection. The crimp terminal of JPA 2012-38453 has another problem that it is difficult to form a stamping die for use in shaping of serrations, resulting in increase of fabrication cost.